What Happened?
by Gusta
Summary: Hal yang tidak biasa. Naruto tidak mendapati Hitana terbaring bersamanya ketika pagi. Apa yang terjadi? Naruto Fanfiction. NaruHina.


**WHAT HAPPENED?**

by. Gusta

Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata © Masashi Kishimoto

Romance - Suspense

Rated: **M**

.

Pagi itu si pirang tidak mendapati Hinata terbaring bersamanya di atas ranjang. Hanya gumpalan selimut menggulung tubuh topleshnya, tanpa kehadiran sosok gadis berambut legam panjang dengan wajah pemalu itu.

Naruto sedikit bergeming. Biasanya dirinya akan bangun lebih dulu dari Hinata. Selalu mendapati gadis itu dalam dekapannya, menyembunyikan surai legam itu pada dada bidangnya. Bukannya apa, suhu di Tokyo sangat rendah ketika pagi. Jadi dalam kesepakatan yang tidak tertulis mereka memutuskan untuk saling berbagi kehangatan.

Namun, pagi ini Naruto tidak mendapati kekasihnya seperti itu. Menjadi hal yang aneh bahkan mengganjal bagi Naruto. Padahal bisa saja si kalem itu pergi ke kamar mandi atau dapur mungkin untuk suatu hal.

Naruto bangkit, pandangannya melebar ke sekeliling. Jantungnya berdetak kencang kala mendapati bercak darah pada seprei ranjang putihnya. Itu darah yang tidak sedikit. Pikirannya jadi terbawa kemana-mana, mengenai Hinata.

"Hinata.."

Spontan rasa kantuk Naruto hilang. Ia segera bangkit. Mengikuti bercak darah yang membentuk jejak hingga pada lantai. Tetesan darah itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dengan segera Naruto membukanya.

Jejak itu mengarah pada bath up yang sudah dipenuhi busa disana. Si pirang bergegas mendekat, air serta busa telah tercemari oleh warna merah segar. Kedua tangan Naruto terulur mencari sosok Hitana di dalam bath up. Ia berpikir bahwa gadis itu mungkin saja tenggelam di dalam sana.

Namun yang didapati hanya sebagian potongan tubuh kecil yang terus mengeluarkan darah dari bekas mutilasinya. Sebuah tangan sampai siku dengan jemari yang lentik dan sebuah cincin pertunangan pada jari manisnya. Sepasang sappire terang Naruto terbelalak sempurna. Ia mengangkat potongan tubuh itu tinggi-tinggi. Darah masih terus mengalir dari batas siku yang telah terpotong. Dirinya goyah.

Kenapa?

Apa yang terjadi?

Naruto semakin dibuat khawatir. Bukan lagi khawatir akan kekasihnya, namun sudah kalut dan terus bertanya, apakah Hinata masih hidup?

Sekali lagi pemuda pirang itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam bath up untuk mencari bila mana ada hal yang janggal selain potongan tangan itu. Namun nihil. Hanya lengan yang mungkin saja (memang) milik kekasihnya yang ia temukan.

Sampai saat Naruto berdiri. Dirinya mendapati coretan darah pada kaca lebar pada dinding kamar mandi. Dirinya seperti tidak asing dengan tulisan tersebut. Itu coretan dari Hinata yang terbaca _"Naruto-kun.. aku di depan pintu masuk.."_

Setelah itu Naruto segera berlari menuju ke ruang tamu. Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Mengingat di depan pintu, ia membukanya. Di Jepang, setiap rumah memiliki ruangan kecil untuk melepas atau mengganti sepatu sebelum masuk atau keluar rumah. Yang terletak tepat setelah pintu masuk.

Beberapa sepatu ala gadis dan laki-laki tertata rapi pada rak disana. Namun ada satu yang mengganjal. Ada sebelah sepatu yang telah dipakai oleh potongan kaki mulus di deretan paling ujung. Nampak cairan merah kental berbau tembaga bercucuran dari pangkal paha yang telah terpotong dari tubuhnya. Potongan kaki itu disandarkan pada dinding sehingga warna cat kuning gading itu telah terkotori dengan warna merah.

Naruto tertunduk lesu. Ia menjambak rambutnya kuat. Dia bukanlah orang yang takut melihat potongan kaki dan tangan terpisah dari tubuh manusia. Dia juga bukan pobia darah mengingat liquid itu bercecran dimana-mana. Hanya saja, dia tipe manusia yang takut menghadapi kenyataan.

"Hinata.." Naruto mengerang tertahan. "Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?"

Naruto berjalan panik ke ruang tengah. Ia mencari telepon untuk menghubungi aparat yang berwajib atas apa yang terjadi di rumahnya sekarang. Namun kala dia sudah menekan beberapa digit angka dan mengangkat teleponnya, tubuhnya mematung seketika.

Melihat sofa merahnya yang biasa ia gunakan duduk dengan Hinata untuk menonton acara tv bersama menampakkan pemandangan yang merusak penglihatan.

Tubuh Hinata terduduk bersandar disana dengan keadaan tangan kiri dan kaki kanan hilang, sudah tidak melekat lagi pada tubuhnya. Mulutnya terjahit ke atas memaksa membentuk senyum. Dari bola mata kanannya sendiri tertancap beberapa buah paku yang dijejalkan memenuhi rongga mata. Wajah yang asalnya cantik itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi.

Telepon dalam genggaman Naruto berbunyi kecil. _"Moshi moshi, ada yang bisa kami bantu?"_. Naruto tak mengindahkan panggilan itu.

Dirinya semakin kalut kala mendapati perut Hinata terbuka lebar oleh sayatan. Daging memanjang atau biasa kita sebut usus berlomba-lomba keluar dari sana. Menjuntai keluar sampai menapak lantai. Positif, Hinata telah mati.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa bisa hal seperti ini terjadi pada kekasihnya? Seseorang yang menemaninya dari keterpurukan selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Seorang gadis yang selalu ada untuknya.

Kini, gadis itu sudah menjadi bagian dari ruangan rumah sakit yang disebut _Corpse Room_ setelah dilakukan otopsi. Pekerja medis menemukan sebuah botol kaca kecil yang diselipkan dalam gumpalan usus di dalam perutnya. Di dalam botol kaca itu sendiri terdapat segulung kertas kecil.

Naruto bergegas memecahkan botol itu dengan membantingnya ke lantai rumah sakit. Dengan tangis yang tidak mau berhenti ia membuka gulungan kertas kecil tersebut yang bertuliskan WHAT HAPPENED?

.

.

Bukankah itu terbalik? Seharusnya Naruto yang memiliki pertanyaan itu, bukan pelaku pembunuhnya!

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Wew what the hell this fanfic?!

Entahlah.. di pagi-pagi buta dingin-dingin gerimis mendung begini ada yang request bikin NaruHina. Padahal pengenku buatnya SasuNaru .

Yaudah berhubung yang minta itu otaku normal no fudan tapi muesumm akut, aku buatin straight deh...

Hey readers, minta kritik & sarannya ya...

Arigathou~~


End file.
